A Little Less Conversation
|artist = vs. |tvfilm = |year = 1968 (Elvis Presley) 2002 (JXL Remix) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 5 (Remake) |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (JD) (JD:GH files) (Remake) (Remade Pictograms) |gc = (Arrows) (JD:GH files) (Arrows) (Remake) |lc = Red (NOW Files) |pictos = 71 (JD) |dura = 3:40 |nowc = Conversation |audio = |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) |from = album }}"A Little Less Conversation (JXL Remix)" by vs. is featured on . It was also planned to be on , but was scrapped for unknown reasons. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with a blue afro and handlebar mustache. He wears a pair of blue pants, a blue vest over his light blue shirt, a necklace, a bracelet, and a pair of shoes. He has an 80s-esque appearance. (Unused) In the first remake, the appearance stays the same, however, the colors are changed to brighter colors. He wears a cyan shirt, a pair of cyan pants, a vest with a more "washed out" shade of blue, the "washed out" blue bracelets, handlebar mustache, afro, and shoes. He also has an orange outline. Remake In the remake, the character maintains the original appearance as before, however, the colors are changed. The shirt and pants appear to have a gradient of red now. Also, he has a bright cyan outline. Background Original A red background with fire and two lights. There are also sparkly lights, star like in the background. Remake The remake features a different background: it is a burnt orange wall with curvy patterns and a neon flame. They move up and down and light up to the beat, as well as the fires. Gold Moves The song did not have any Gold Moves in its debut in , but they are available in some of the Party Master Modes and Mashups in . They are also available in the remake. There are 5 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4: Put your hand next to your face (like you are holding a microphone). Gold Move 5: Lean to your right, and put your right arm by your face while sticking your left arm out to the left. ALittle1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 ALLCGM1Gif.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 in-game ALittle2.png|Gold Move 5 ALLCGM2Gif.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears on the following Mashups: *''Ain’t No Other Man'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Blame It on the Boogie'' *''Blurred Lines'' *''Gentleman'' *''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Love Boat'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Run The Show'' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''Wild Wild West'' Captions appears in Party/Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Comb Your Hair *Crooner *For The Fans *Girating Mustache *Hot Boy *Let Me Hear Ya *Macho Lasso *Medalion Man *Mustache Trivia *This is the first song by Elvis Presley in the series. *The JXL Remix version of the song was used in-game, making this is the first song in the series to have its remix be used instead of the original. *An extraction of the coach was found in the files. He was going to have an orange outline. **This song is the only song with a remake not to be released. **The remake can be seen in the placeholder remake square and in many and Mashups. ***However, the color scheme has changed later. *On the banner at the beginning of the routine, the artist name is written as “Elvis Presley vs. Junkie”. Gallery Game Files Tex1_256x256_38c61ad467c48499_14.png|'' '' conversation.jpg|'' '' ( ) Conversation pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Conversation_jd1_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Promotional Images coach_jd1_Elvis-Presley-VS-Jxl-Remix---A-little-less-Conversation.png|Promotional coach Others Maxresdefault (12).jpg| extraction Junkie.PNG|Banner error Videos Official Music Video A Little Less Conversation (Elvis vs JXL) Gameplays A Little Less Conversation - Just Dance Extractions EXTRACT! Elvis vs. JXL - A Little Less Conversation Just Dance 1 Just Dance 1 - A Little Less Conversation by Elvis Presley vs. JXL Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract A Little Less Conversation References Site Navigation de:A Little Less Conversation es:A Little Less Conversation pl:A Little Less Conversation pt-br:A Little Less Conversation Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:2000s Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Elvis Presley Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Remixes Category:Jérémy Paquet